Save Me
by YuYaFan
Summary: Atemu's and Yami's relationship has taken a turn for the worst, but how can Yugi, Heba and the others help them fix it? Will they ever be together again?  AxYY YxH
1. Chapter 1

Me: and yet another angsty story by me.

Atemu: what is it with you and all this angst?

Me: I blame the rap music.

Yami: why?

Me: I don't know.

Yugi: o-ok.

Me: anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

Save Me

Chapter 1

(Third person pov)

Yami ran into the Game Shop, slamming the door with a loud 'bang!' and drawing the attention of a surprised Solomon Motou who was sitting at the counter.

"Yami? Are you alright?" he asked the teen, a little worried about the sudden burst.

Yami ignored him and ran into the living room, flopping down nto the couch and grabbing a pillow. Sobs immediately escaped him as his head hit the pillow.

Solomon was beyond worried now. 'What happened to Yami?' he wondered. He had never really seen the teen so upset before. It always troubled him when Yami was like this. Yami was just like a grandson to him like Yugi and seeing him in pain gave him pain as well. He walked over to the sobbing teen quietly laying a hand on his shoulder, at which Yami seemed to tense. He decided to speak in order to calm Yami down.

"Yami? What's wrong?" he asked gently and smiled when Yami looked up at him and answered.

"Atemu" was all he said before his head dropped back onto the pillow and his body started shaking slightly.

Solomon growled, that's all Yami needed to tell him because that one word made Solomon understand completely the situation at hand.

He sat down next to Yami and rubbed the shaking teen's back in a soothing manner. It seemed to calm Yami down because he moved away from the pillow and hugged the older man. Solomon was surprised at first at the sudden action but gradually hugged Yami back chuckling as Yami laid his head on his shoulder. 'No wonder Yami is Yugi's darker half. He acts just like him.' Solomon thought.

They stayed like that for awhile before Yami had fallen asleep. Gently, Solomon lowered the teen from him and laid him on the couch. He then placed the pillow under his head then grabbed a blanket to cover him up with. Taking one last look at the now sleeping teen, Solomon went back into the shop and picked up the phone hanging on the wall. Dialing Yugi's cell number he placed the phone to his ear and waited for an answer. After a few seconds he finally got one.

"Hi grandpa" came a cheerful voice.

"Hello Yugi. How is your project with Heba coming along?"

"Oh its great! I'm having lots of fun, we even have a few of the guys over to help us out." Yugi happily explained to his grandfather.

"That's great Yugi, but there is a reason that I have called you so suddenly." Solomon could hear Yugi's demeanor slip at that.

"Is something wrong grandpa?" Yugi asked. Solomon could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, but its not life threatening but I just thought you should know that Yami is here, and he was extremely upset when he came home and I have just gotten him to sleep." Solomon heard a few whispers over the phone and Yugi spoke again.

"What happened? Is he okay? Did something hurt him?" Yugi was a little panicked but Solomon calmed him down.

"From what he told me it was pretty clear what the problem was."

"What did he say?" Yugi asked. Solomon sighed, he knew that Heba was probably listening to them as well, the hushed whispers earlier had deepened that assumption but he had to say what Yami had told him knowing the explosion that would happen afterward.

"Atemu" was all he said. And like he had predicted, Heba exploded into the phone.

"WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME! I SWEAR I'M GONNA STRANGLE HIM IF HE HURT YAMI!" Solomon had to move away from the phone at the sudden shouts. He heard Yugi desperately trying to calm his koi down but it wasn't working well, he could still hear Heba ranting about killing Atemu when Yugi took back the phone.

"Sorry grandpa, hopefully you can still hear me after that" Yugi said a little humor and anger in his voice. Solomon heard the room go quiet, Heba must've seen the angry look on Yugi's face and quieted his ranting while Yugi spoke again.

"Grandpa, we're coming home" he said.

"Yugi I didn't mean for…" Solomon started but was cut off by his grandson.

"It's okay grandpa, we'll see you in about 20 minutes." The phone was hung up. Solomon sighed and hung up as well.

"Oh Atemu, the trouble that you have run into." He grabbed a broom and decided to sweep outside until Yugi arrived with Heba. This was going to be a long day.

Like Yugi had said, he and Heba, along with Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik had arrived at the shop. Seeing his grandpa outside sweeping Yugi called out to him as they approached.

"Hi grandpa!" he yelled. Solomon turned to them and waved as they came closer.

"Hello Yugi, Heba, everyone" he greeted. Each teen nodded at him in greeting as well.

"Where's Yami grandpa?" Yugi suddenly asked. The others waited for the older man to answer.

"In the living room Yugi, but be quiet, he fell asleep not to long ago and I'm not sure that he's awake yet."

Yugi nodded, Solomon could see Malik and Ryou looking at Bakura and Marik silently telling them to be good. Solomon chuckled at the slight fear the yamis showed at their hikari's glaring. They all headed into the house, Solomon silently prayed that Yugi would be able to help Yami. He then went back to sweeping, humming a soft tune as the broom swept the dirt off the porch and watched as it was carried away never to be seen again.

The End? Heck no!

Me: that's it! Chapter one is finished!

Yami: are you going to make more? 

Me: yep, but first, R&R people!

Yugi: we want her to finish the story.

Me: my first monarchshipping and I really want to finish it!

Atemu: so review!

All: see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2 up and ready!

Yami and Yugi: Yay!

Atemu: oh boy.

Me: on with the fic!

Disclaimer: in chapter 1

Save Me

Chapter 2

Yugi and the others walked quietly through the shop and into the house.

When they had entered the living room they had made sure to keep quiet and walked over to the couch. Seeing Yami was still asleep, they all decided to take a seat and wait until he woke up. Yugi knelt down in front of Yami and lightly stroked his cheek. Yami's eyes fluttered open at the movement of the hand on his cheek. When they did Yugi quickly pulled back his hand watching as Yami slowly woke up. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and when they had focused enough, he looked around and instantly froze. He looked around at the people sitting comfortably in the seating areas of the room and sank back onto the couch. Yugi moved to where he was sitting next to Yami and decided to speak.

"Hi Yami, did you sleep well?" Yami looked at him and nodded. Yugi could see that his eyes were puffy and there were faint tear tracks on the sides of his face. This worried him.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yami seemed surprised at the question but he then hid his face behind his blond bangs completely covering his eyes from view. This worried Yugi even more. He looked around at Heba and the others. Heba gave him a reassuring smile but Yugi could see the worry in his eyes as well. Malik and Ryou looked the same way. Even Joey seemed concerned. Bakura and Marik looked like they could care less but Yugi could still make out hints of concern and curiosity in their gazes.

Yugi looked back at Yami and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yami?" Yami kept his head down. Yugi frowned and tried again.

"Yami, look at me, please" Yugi pleaded with his dark. He smiled slightly when Yami looked up at him.

"Yami, please tell me what's wrong" Yugi said. Yami seemed to tense at the question but soon relaxed and sighed.

"Atemu, he…I saw him…he was…" Yami couldn't find the words to explain what had happened. He looked at Yugi who was giving him a reassuring smile and slowly, but shakily, found the words he was going to say.

"I saw Atemu…kissing Anzu." Yami said, his teeth were clenched at the last part. There was a collective gasp and Yugi's eyes widened along with Ryou's and Malik's. Everyone else looked astonished. Yami decided to explain further so he continued with his story.

*Flashback*

Yami walked down the sidewalk towards the park. He was supposed to meet Atemu at the park entrance today and he was excited.

When he got to the park entrance he noticed that Atemu wasn't there to waiting for him like he had said he was. Yami stood there for a few minutes waiting, but when Atemu didn't show he decided to walk in. 'Maybe he's already in the park waiting for me' Yami thought to himself as he walked around looking for Atemu.

After walking almost the whole length of the park and not seeing any sign of Atemu, Yami was starting to think that he had been wrong and he had almost made it back to the entrance when he heard hushed whispers coming from behind some bushes just behind him. He decided to investigate but was soon regretting it as he came upon a park bench with two people sitting on it. With closer inspection, Yami made out the figures to be none other than Anzu and Atemu himself. They seemed to just be talking and Yami didn't really mind that since they were friends but what he saw next almost knocked him off his feet.

Atemu, in the middle of one of their conversations, had leaned forward and kissed Anzu directly on the lips, and Anzu leaned in as well as they shared a slow kiss. Yami stood there in disbelief. 'Atemu kissed her, HE kissed HER! How could he do that? And why didn't she stop him?' Yami screamed into his head. After a few more seconds, and because of the need for air, Atemu and Anzu broke away from the kiss and stared at each other smiling. They talk to each other one more time before Anzu dreamily looks up at where Yami is standing and freezes. Atemu sees her suddenly tense and looks up to where her eyes were looking and froze too.

"Yami…I…" he couldn't find the right words to say. Both kept on looking up at a now shaking Yami. He stood up slowly and was about to move towards Yami when he was stopped dead in his tracks by Yami's voice.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CHEAT!" Yami screamed at him and Atemu who looked up at him shocked.

"Yami, please, calm down. I know what you're thinking and I need to tell you something, but I need you to calm down first." Atemu said. He walked up to Yami and stood in front of him. Yami's anger boiled with each inch closer that Atemu was too him.

"How could you Atemu! I thought that we were together! And yet you do this behind my back? You lying cheat! How could you!" Yami yelled in Atemu's face but Atemu never flinched as he was spoken to and took ahold of Yami's hands. Yami struggled a bit but Atemu's grip didn't loosen so he stood there with his head down as Atemu spoke to him.

"Yami, I know you're upset, but I needed to tell you somehow that…" Yami interrupted him.

"That what, Atemu?" he hissed.

"That…I want to take a break." Atemu said. Yami stared at him in disbelief. 'He wants to break up? After all we've been through, he wants to date someone else?' Yami couldn't find anything to say. Tears started gathering in his eyes and threatened to fall. He closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from flowing but without any luck as they streamed down his cheeks.

Atemu watched Yami break down in front of him. He hated seeing Yami so heartbroken but he felt as though he needed to do this. He took in a breath and sighed. Anzu stood up from the bench and walked up to them standing right beside Atemu.

"Yami, I know that you're probably not trusting of me right now but…" Anzu didn't get to finish.

"Shut up…just shut up. You know what, I don't care anymore, you want him? You can have him, I'm done." Yami hissed at them.

"Yami…" Atemu tried to put a hand on his shoulder but was suddenly knocked right off his feet. Landing directly on his back he slowly sat up looking at Yami in pure shock while bringing a hand up to his cheek. His cheek stung where Yami had slapped him. Anzu gaped at Yami before helping Atemu up and they watched as Yami started backing away, tears were running freely down his cheeks and his whole body seemed to be shaking. Atemu stood up straight and walked towards Yami again who just kept backing up. He glared at Atemu, his eyes reflecting betrayal and hurt.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" he screamed at Atemu, his voice quavering a bit as he yelled. He then turned around, pushed through the bushes and ran. He ran as fast as he could towards the park entrance. He could hear Atemu and Anzu calling for him to come back, but he just sped up in pace finally running out of the park and back towards the game shop, his mind racing with thoughts.

'How could he do this? Am I not good enough for him? How could he kiss her and not show any remorse for it. Is she that much better than me? Is she what you want? Cause you can have her, I don't care anymore.' He kept on running, the same thoughts going on in his head, but one word kept popping up in his mind,

'Why?'

*End Flashback*

Yami finished telling his story, tears had started to build up in his eyes and were once again threatening to fall. He shut his eyes tight to try and stop them but the tears still ran down his cheeks. Yugi immediately saw this and pulled Yami into a hug, whispering sweet nothings into his ear while he held him. Heba walked over from where he sat and seated himself behind Yami, rubbing his back in soothing motions.

Yami leaned against Yugi and cried into his shoulder, his body shaking slightly as he did. Yugi just pulled him closer.

"Shhh…Yami its alright" he whispered in his ear, but Yami shook his head against Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up at Heba who was still rubbing Yami's back, a look of anger spread across his face. Yugi knew that he was probably thinking of ways to kill Atemu, but hopefully it wouldn't result to that. Heba looked up at him and Yugi looked at him worried. Heba smiled again in reassurance and got up from the couch. Walking over to the others, Yugi saw him tell Ryou and Malik something and they got up and walked over to where Yugi was. Heba then turned to Joey, Bakura and Marik. Joey looked ready to punch someone, Yugi bet he knew who, while Bakura and Marik, to Yugi's surprise, looked ready to kill. Heba spoke quietly to them and they all walked towards the door to the shop, but Yugi stopped them.

"Heba, where are you going?" he asked. Heba turned to him, his face was stern and determined.

"We're going to go pay Atemu a visit." He said, the others nodded and with that, they left the shop, Heba told Solomon where they would be. Yugi just watched them leave and then turned back to Ryou and Malik. Yami by now had moved his head from Yugi's shoulder and was sitting up straight on the couch.

"How about we watched a movie?" Yugi suggested. Ryou and Malik both said yes and Yami nodded.

"Okay, Ryou you go get some snacks, Malik you get some drinks, I'll grab some pillows and Yami, why don't you pick out a movie." Yugi told everyone their jobs and they set to work.

When Ryou and Malik were done getting the food and drinks they joined Yugi and Yami who were propped up on the couch waiting for them. Setting down the items, they sat down on the couch and got comfortable before Yugi grabbed the remote and turned on the movie.

The rest of the time all four teens just watched the movie. Yugi would sneak peeks up at Yami and frowned when he saw that Yami wasn't really enjoying the movie. He still looked upset from before and this worried Yugi. And as they continued to watch the movie one thing was stuck inside Yugi's mind.

'Atemu Sennen is going to pay'

Me: wow, Yugi sounded dark in that last part.

Atemu: why am I the bad guy here?

Me: (shrugs shoulders)

Atemu: (grumbles)

Me: anyway, R&R please!

Yugi: thanks to all who reviewed!

Yami: keep it up!

All: bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Atem: I can't believe it took you this long to get this posted!

Me: eep! *hides behind Yami*

Yugi: oh leave her alone Atem. It's not her fault her computer wouldn't work.

Yami: plus she's been focused on other things.

Me: but he is right and I must apologize to my viewers about my big delay. And now I shall continue my apologizing from under my desk. *hides under desk*

Yugi: oh boy.

Yami: while I try to coax her from under the desk why don't you all read the new chapters?

Atem: which will hopefully be better than the last two.

Yugi: *smacks him* don't be mean.

Atem: that's not what I meant!

Yami: just start it already!

Yugi and Atem: fine.

((Disclaimer: I don't own it, except the plot.))

**Chapter 3: _Confrontations: Part One_**

Heba was angry.

No wait scratch that, he was beyond angry.

_Atemu you idiot, what have you done now? _Was all Heba could think as he and the other three who had followed him made their way towards Atemu's house. All the while Bakura, Marik, and Joey were thinking of ways to beat the snot out of Atemu, while also keeping a safe distance away from their fuming friend. After a moment of complete silence, it was Joey who finally decided to strike a conversation.

"Uh, Heba, what exactly do you plan on doing to Atemu when we get there. If he even is at home, whatcha goin to do then?" Joey, though a little timid about it, asked.

At first Heba didn't seem to hear his friends question but after about a minute of brisk silence he spoke though his voice was nothing short of in between sweet and cold blooded.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, when I see Atemu, I'm going to grab him by the hair, pull him into a random seat, tie him to it and then threaten to cut off all his precious hair until he tells me just what the heck is going on!" All three jumped at their friend's voice.

"Not that I don't want to beat the crap out of him for hurting Yami, but don't you think that's going a little to far?" Joey asked, but it was Bakura who answered him.

"Why should we care what the hell he does to him? As long as we get answers and a chance to hit the guy, I say it's a perfect idea." He argued. Marik shook his head in agreement.

"I have no objections on his idea, besides, when else do we get this kind of chance to torture our little, misguided friend?" he chuckled darkly which made Joey shiver slightly, but all in all he had to agree with the other three, for the most part. Honestly it hadn't been the first time that Atemu had done something to piss Heba off, and to the others, it didn't seem like it would have been the last time either.

*_Flashback*_

_It had been almost six months since Atemu and Yami had started dating. Their friends, especially Yugi and Heba had been happy for the couple, seeing as they seemed a perfect match for each other. They had spent most of their time together, whether studying together, watching TV, or just randomly curled together on the couch just enjoying each others company. Yes, everything in their lives seemed perfect, but sadly, both would soon be in a situation that would test their relationship as a whole._

_It was the first Friday of fall and Domino High students were preparing for the upcoming three day weekend, most of the gang (excluding Tea) had gathered outside the school for their afternoon lunch period, everyone talking about what they were planning to do for the weekend. _

"_I don't know about you guys but on Saturday, I am doing nothing but sleep, sleep and more sleep!" exclaimed Joey, which earned a few laughs from the others._

"_You're always sleeping mutt, why not get out and enjoy the day off. Mokuba has a Frisbee, we can go to the park and I can throw it while you chase after it." Kaiba said. Everyone was laughing by then, not just because of Kaiba's joke but because of Joey's expression when he heard it._

"_How many times do I have to tell ya? I am not a dog!" he yelled, which only got a chuckle from Kaiba, who slipped an arm around his waist._

"_Awww, but you love me anyway." He stated matter of factly. Joey only crossed his arms and grumbled, but smiled a little bit later._

"_Yeah, I guess I do." He said. It had been a big shock to everyone when Kaiba and Joey had first announced that they were dating, but from everyone else's perspective, who hadn't really seen that one coming. No one had ever objected to their relationship because they had all believed that they were good for each other._

"_Yeah, yeah, we get the point, now quit trying to seduce the mutt and let's get on with what we were talking about" Bakura stated which earned a small jab in his side from Ryou._

"_Bakura, don't be mean. I think it's nice that Kaiba wants to spend time with Joey." Ryou said, smiling at the couple who nodded their heads back at him._

"_Hmph" Bakura huffed and went back to eating his meal. Ryou sighed and turned to the others._

"_So, anyone else got any plans for the weekend?" Heba spoke up._

"_Me and Yugi were going with Atemu and Yami to the beach tommarrow, and we wanted to invite anyone who wants to come." He said, Yugi's eyes lit up in excitement._

"_Yeah! And we even got the perfect spot for a bon fire when it gets dark." He said, the others smiled at their friends excitement._

"_That sounds like fun Yugi, you can count me in to be there." Joey said and the others nodded their heads in agreement._

"_Yeah!"_

"_Sounds like fun."_

"_Count me in!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_Okay, so we'll expect everyone to meet us at the game shop at around 12:00. Is that alright with you all?" Heba asked, and everyone shook their heads as a yes._

"_Alright, so we got that all planned out, now all we have to do is decide what to do for the next two days." Yugi said. Everybody laughed. Yugi glanced around looking for someone._

"_Hey guys, has anyone seen Yami or Atemu?" he asked. The others looked at him._

"_Nope. I haven't seen Yami or Atemu all day" said Ryou._

"_I saw Yami in my chemistry class, but I haven't seen him since" said Marik._

"_Huh, I wonder why it's taking them so long to get here." Malik said._

"_I don't know but whatever it is, I'm going to go check it out" Heba said and got up from his seat. He was followed by Joey and Tristan who wanted to help look._

_*Inside the School*_

_Heba, Joey and Tristan walked through the deserted hallways of the school. Since everyone was either in lunch or in class, they had an easier time looking around for their friends. After about five minutes of searching the lower hallways near Atemu's and Yami's last classes, they headed up to the higher levels of the school, but each hallway level was like the others with no sign of either teen at all. Finally they decided to check to only other place that was open to the students._

_The roof._

_Running up the stairwell, the three teens got up to the door to the roof only to find that it was slightly open. Thinking that their friends were both up there they quickly opened the door and walked outside, only to stop in their tracks at what they found._

_Yami was sitting up against the wall across from them, but there was a problem._

_Yami was sitting alone. _

_At a closer glace the others could see that Yami's knees were drawn up towards his body and his head was laying down in folded arms that rested over his knees. His shoulders were shaking slightly and soft sobs were heard by the other three. It had only taken Heba a few seconds to realize what was happening._

_Yami was crying!_

_Joey and Tristan must of sensed it too because all three teens gave each other worried glances before slowly walking over to their seemingly distressed friend._

"_Yami?" Heba spoke in as soft of voice as he could, but made it loud enough for Yami to hear him. Yami's body tensed slightly and then he slowly lifted his head. Watery crimson met worried amethyst and brown. The others were shocked at seeing the tear streaks that ran down Yami's face._

"_Yami, what's wrong?" Heba asked, moving closer to his friend who backed away slightly._

"_Nothing." Was the reply. Heba frowned._

"_It's not nothing, so quit trying to avoid us and tell us what's wrong" Heba said in a sterner voice but kept a soft tone in it. By now Joey and Tristan had moved towards Yami and sat next to him as well. Yami looked around at them and saw that they weren't going to give in, so he decided that he would tell them what was wrong._

"_I was just getting out of my last class before lunch and I was heading downstairs to meet you guys but I was also heading down to get Atemu so we could go together." Yami explained, Heba nodded and edged Yami to continue, which he did._

"_So, I had just gotten down to Atemu's classroom and was waiting for him to come out. And when he did I was just about to call to him when I saw him walking out with Tea…" Yami choked back a few tears that wanted to escape as he continued. "At first I thought that they were just chatting since they are friends, but then I saw Atemu wrap his arm around her waist and whisper something in her ear." Yami was shaking at this point and Heba put his hand on Yami's back, rubbing in small circles to try and calm him down. "After that I just ran…I-I couldn't stand to see him being so close to her like that. I know that Atemu wouldn't cheat on me. I love him, and he loves me back. . . . . . right?" Yami asked._

_Heba didn't know really what to say, but instead of saying anything he just nodded his head as if to say 'of course he still loves you'. Meanwhile Joey and Tristan watched their friend with anger evident in their eyes. How could Atemu do something like that to their friend? They were soon coming up with different ways of beating the crud out of Atemu when they heard Heba speak._

"_C'mon Yami, let's go meet the others. I'm sure Yugi's having a fit right now since he doesn't know where you are." He half joked, which in turn caused Yami to chuckle. He then nodded and stood up. Heba on the other hand, stood and caught the shocked, but questioning gazes of the other two. Heba stared back at them with equal intensity and both teens knew exactly what that look was. It was Heba's, 'I'm not letting this go until the person responsible is writhing on the floor in pain' look. Both agreed they would let Heba deal with Atemu, but for now, they had to join their friends back at the lunch tables. The whole trip down, Heba's mind was set on one thing._

"_That bitch is going down!"_

_*End Flashback*_

Remembering what had happened that day only fueled Heba's rage even more, and quickened his pace as well. While Heba stomped furiously down the street, the others made a quick run to catch up to him. Finally, all four teens reached the street they were looking for, and of course neither made a hesitation in picking out the house of their 'intended victim'. Going up to the house, Heba, not really caring if it was unlocked or not, kicked the door open with such power, the door ricochet off the wall, leaving a good sized dent. The others gaped behind him, but who really could be surprised. When Heba was angry, he made a show for everyone to know it. All three stood and watched as their friend then stormed into the house, but could hear his screams from the street outside.

"Atemu Nakama Sennen, Get Your Ass Down Here Now!"

**End…**

Me: uh oh, Atemu's in trouble…

Atemu: why me…

Me: anyway, I know, this is shorter than normal, but I decided to put this into two parts instead of one so read onto the next chapter to find out what happens!

And as for Atemu's middle name, I really couldn't think of anything, but I just thought of this and though it was cute.

Yugi: read and review, see what happens next!

Me: bye!

"


	4. Chapter 35

Me: and here it is, part two of my new chapters of save me!

Yugi: to save some time, we'll just skip ahead.

Yami: onto the fic!

((Disclaimer: you all know this.))

**Chapter Three: _Confrontations: Part Two_**

Atemu sat heavily on his bedroom floor, leaning up against his bed he let out a depressed sigh. This was just not his week. It had begun smoothly, with him spending time with his boyfriend Yami, then there was that little incident which ended in them fighting and Yami flat out telling him to "be with his true love, Tea" which had surprised Atemu greatly. Then there was the letter Atemu sent to Yami to meet him at the park, and then everything went completely downhill from there. Yami ran away from him and Tea, but not without giving Atemu a nice handprint sized shape on his cheek, which still stung. All in all, the day ended with Atemu just coming back home and locking himself in his room. Really he was at a loss of what to do. And the upcoming storm wouldn't help make matters any better for the moment.

Atemu jumped when he was interrupted from his current thoughts by a loud voice screaming his name.

"Atemu Nakama Sennen! Get Your Ass Down Here Right Now!" Atemu recognized the voice immediately and small shivers went down his spine.

It was Heba's voice.

That meant Heba most likely heard about his and Yami's fight/breakup.

And now he was calling for Atemu to come downstairs.

Yep, Atemu was royally screwed.

Sighing heavily, knowing that this was coming sooner or later, Atemu got up from the floor and made his way downstairs towards his probably fuming hikari. In all honesty he had expected to find Heba standing in the main doorway, his face showing anger and his fists balled up at his sides ready to give his yami a proper yelling at. But what Atemu hadn't anticipated was the sudden fist come flying at his face. Falling to the ground with a surprised yell of pain, Atemu laid on the floor holding his now aching nose. Looking up at who exactly had hit him, he was shocked to see, not just Heba standing in front of him, but there were three more teens standing just aways from them, all three staring in shock between the yami and hikari. Glaring slightly up at his partner, Atemu spoke loudly,

"What the hell was that for Heba?" he yelled, still holding his nose, but stood up slowly only to have his hikari glare right back at him.

"That was for what you did to Yami, and this…" Heba raised his leg and with as much force as he could, kneed Atemu in his 'lower region' "…is for being a complete idiot" he finished, smirking slightly. Atemu's hands immediately flew down to cover his throbbing abdomen, his face twisted in pain as he slowly fell onto the floor again, but this time managed to stay in a kneeling position. When the pain had subsided enough, though not enough for it to even stop hurting, Atemu lifted his head to look up at Heba and the now smirking others. One word came from his lips.

"What?" he asked in a small voice.

"Oh don't give us that bull Sennen, we know you know exactly what we're talking about" Marik growled, pointing an accusing finger at the other teen.

"Yeah, and we ain't leavin until you tell us why you hurt our buddy." Joey said, eyes not wavering as he glared down at Atemu.

"Then again, it wouldn't be bad to watch Heba knock some more sense into you're thick skull" Bakura's smirk widened at the thought. Heba watched his yami, waiting for an answer from Atemu. Atemu looked back up at his hikari. Slowly standing up, Atemu looked in between the four teens standing in front of him. Seeing that they really wouldn't leave him be, and seeing no possible way out of this, Atemu caved. Taking another deep breath he sighed.

"Fine, you want to know what happened, then I'll tell you…"

**End…**

Me: what could of possibly happened?

Heba: this was too short.

Bakura: why didn't you add more of hikari beating up yami parts?

Me: hey, my story, my rules, plus it would've kept everyone waiting and I'm in a stump right now.

Yami: read and review please, tell us what you think.

Me: will post next chapter asap! Again I'm sorry for the wait and that this was short. Stupid writer's block.

Yugi: bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all my readers for my story Save Me and Game of Dizziness! I know that it has been a long time since I have updated these two stories and I thought that I would never finish them to be honest. But I have recently purchased my own computer so I wont have the constant interruptions or problems with my writings. So you should expect new chapters to be posted soon.

I am going to be doing some slight editing on both of these stories so I am going to take them down for awhile but don't worry, I will have them reposted and updated within the next week or two, hopefully by the middle of next week!

Thank you to everyone who has read these stories and like them and reviewed, you all are wonderful readers. Don't give up on my yet, I'm still kicking!

Thank you all,

YuYaFan.


End file.
